finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carteneau Flats
The Carteneau Flats is a location in Final Fantasy XIV, located along the border between Thanalan and Mor Dhona. Though not originally an accessible area, it was the site of the Battle of Carteneau at the end of Seventh Umbral Era storyline that ended Version 1.0, and is seen in the End of an Era trailer. The Carteneau Flats reappear in A Realm Reborn as a PvP area for Frontline matches. Story Version 1.0 Even though Nael van Darnus was defeated at Rivenroad by the Warriors of Light, Dalamud's descent continued unabated. As a last resort, Louisoix decided to channel the The Twelve's power using the Tupsimati in an attempt to stop the impending impact event. As Eorzea's prayed to the Twelve for a realm reborn, the Grand Companies engaged the remnants of the VIIth Imperial Legion. As the descending red moon reached the lower atmosphere, it began to disintegrate as the Dreadwyrm Bahamut emerged from its millennial prison. As the elder primal's fury rained across Eorzea, Louisoix attempted to reseal it using the Twelve's power in a new Dalamud-like cage. The Dreadwyrm's wrath would not be contained, and as it prepared to unleash an apocalyptic Teraflare on the realm, Louisoix sent everyone present into a time rift until it passed. As he prepared to accept death, the lingering cloud of aetheric energy of the failed summoning attempt coalesced in him, transforming him into the primal of rebirth, Phoenix. With this power, he halted the Teraflare and shattered the Dreadwyrm's form. ''A Realm Reborn'' During Patch 2.3 Defenders of Eorzea main scenario quests, Raubahn Aldynn and Nanamo Ul Namo tell both the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud Leveilleur about the Allagan ruins discovered at the Carteneau Flats after Bahamut's rampage -- including an old weapon known only as Omega. Teledji Adeledji wanted the Carteneau Reclamation Bill passed as a means to seize Omega, this being a driving force of the events leading to the Ul'dahn Revolution. The Flats themselves remained contested grounds by the Eorzean city-states, with an agreement of civilized conflict to prevent the Eorzean Alliance breaking over it. ''Heavensward'' In the level 58 SMN quest "I Could Have Tranced All Night", Dancing Wolf smuggled Y'mhitra and the Warrior of Light to the Carteneau Flats under the cover of night in order to meditate on the Dreadwyrm Trance. With the Ascian of the Twelfth Chalice running amok in Thanalan, Y'mhitra believes a summoning trance using the power of Bahamut is the best countermeasure. Said Ascian attempts to interrupt the ritual by attacking them with various egi in the Heliodrome. After acquiring the Trance and demonstrating its power, the Ascian fled the scene. At the conclusion of Soul Surrender, Nero tol Scaeva is seen approaching an interface in the Carteneau Flats, commenting that "we are going to have so much fun." Gameplay The Carteneau Flats features in Frontline matches. Borderland Ruins (Secure) Players will be synced to item level 80 while in Borderland Ruins. The basic premise is to hold one of the key locations to earn tactical points. Bonus points will be earned for defeating drones and nodes in the Heliodrome. The layout of the map is hexagonal in shape, however the terrain is uneven and treacherous, creating a number of choke points. Key locations There are six key locations to be held, clockwise from the north: *Serpent Outpost *Allagan Markets *Flame Outpost *Allagan Sun Temple *Storm Outpost *Allagan Manors To hold a location, at least one player from a team must remain in the circle at each key point. Control will be lost if remained unoccupied for a time, and opposing teams may seize them by eliminating defenders. Holding key points will award Tactical points over time, with the amount doubling for each location held. Ten points are directly awarded each time a control point is captured or neutralized. The outposts are located directly in front of the staging points, and each lie on a relatively flat plane at the bottom of a hill. The Allagan site are located along the edges and can only be reached by sloping ramps. Note that in 8vs8vs8 matches, the outlying Allagan sites are not present. Heliodrome At the very center of the map is a raised structure called the Heliodrome. The Heliodrome is accessed by winding ramps leading to the central platform. Periodically, Interceptor Drones will spawn in the Heliodrome, and defeating one earns 20 points for the team. The drones will defend themselves using a line-based laser attack. After a certain time has elapsed, a large Interceptor Node will appear in the center. Destroying this will award 200 bonus points, however it is fairly dangerous due to its area-of-effect attacks. Victory The amount of Tactical Points needed to achieve victory depends on match composition: Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV